Most conventional electric motors and/or electric generators have a rotor made of separate planar members of ferromagnetic material that are held together by a binder, such as an epoxy. Rotors also generally include a plurality of amortisseur bars that extend along the rotor stack between opposite axial ends of the rotor stack. Conventional rotors further include end laminations that help to hold the rotor stack together and that, together with the amortisseur bars, form an amortisseur circuit. Conventional end laminations are often brazed to the opposite ends of the rotor stack. Brazing generally involves introducing heat to the rotor stack assembly, and this heat may lead to localized hotspots that may degrade the mechanical properties of the rotor stack. Additionally braze filler material may flow into undesired areas of the rotor stack, or binders/adhesives of the rotor stack may volatize, further degrading the structural integrity of the rotor stack. Still further, end laminations are often heavy and may add excessive weight to the electric motor.